Black Empire
"Our hearts are made of gold: heavy, soft, and impractical for war." :::-- Euphemia Bellamy The Black Imperium is a militaristic liberation force, often vilified within the Republic, that seeks to bring freedom to the galaxy - a release from the gaping maw of the self-serving beast the Republic has become. What started as a small political movement grew into a full-out war. Unlike the Republic Navy, the Black Navy and Guard officer ranks aren't filled with just the privileged, but sentients from all walks of life and planets, while the majority of the ground combatant forces are strange creatures, known only as clones. Recently, the Black Imperium underwent a power shift with the freak accident that lead to Euphemia's death, calling Draven Gamahon to the leadership mantle. Imperial Code Ranks Knight Is the standard rank of most within the navy and ground forces. It symbolizes the abandonment of whatever class specification the new recruit had prior to joining the Blacks, to take up the mantle as a crusader for a noble cause. Lieutenant The first of the Black naval officer positions, Lieutenants are often put in charge of fighter squadrons. Captain The Captain's role is to command capital ships, both large and small, though the size and firepower is determined by the Captain's proven skill and loyalty. Within the Guard, a Captain's role is to command the troops, though most opt to never do it from a safe distance. Commander A commander's duties are split between a fighter squadrons and larger ships, depending on what the battle may call for. Colonel Lord Marshal "The bravest are surely those who have the clearest vision of what is before them, glory and danger alike, and yet not withstanding, go out to meet it." -Aidus Corvinus Victara The Lord Marshall, chosen by the Mediator, and approved by a majority officer vote, is the leader of the ground forces, responsible for maintaining vehicles and clone armies. Lord Admiral "Big blasters don't win wars. When the Republic brings out Victory Star Destroyers again, I will show you just how frail they really are." Managing the entire Black Navy is a formidable task for an Admiral selected by the Dominus, and approved by officer vote. The duties of the Admiral are both to command the fleet and deal with the bureaucracy it entails, filling political roles, when needed. Head of Research and Development Really speaks for itself. The Black Imperium prides itself on its biological and military technology breakthroughs. Dominus "Peace ... peace is the goal. Isn't it sad that we cannot have peace without war?" Filled by Draven Gamahon, the Dominus is the elected leader of the Black Imperium, to serve and protect its member worlds, and all sentients in the Galaxy. OOC Fact (currently uncontested by the Republic): Black officers are the sexiest around. Man, do they have some awesome officers. Look at how cool they are at posing. And, those adorable clones! Alas, most of these awesome officers have died. As requested, a caption. From left to right: Faris Val aka Rem Dolor (Wing Commander -> Lady Admiral, deceased) Euphemia Bellamy (Lady Admiral -> Lady Mediator, look at her ambitious eyes) Nash Dragen (Warlord, disappeared) "Nyl Idant" aka Celis Dissek in disguise (Shadowlord, deceased) Phelan Kell (Lord Marshal, missing) Dr. Xibril (Head of R&D) Faceless Clone, but not one of the special ones. There should be a Wrath of Karakas. She's nearly killed as many things that breathe as Jana, and that number has three digits. Category:Black Empire